


Eyes of the Beholder

by Storm89



Series: The Profound Bond [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Castiel, Firefighter Dean, Love Confessions, M/M, Scarred Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't want Castiel to see him, to truly see him. He think he is ugly but Castiel doesn't at all.  R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of the Beholder

“Dean, what do you look like?”

Dean looked at Castiel in confusion.

“What?”

“What do you look like?”

Dean bit his lip as he looks down. God, he didn’t want to answer this question, prayed Castiel will never ask it. 

He has met Castiel nearly 6 months ago when they practically ran into each other when he came out of a café and making them fall. Dean remembers looking at Castiel, first thinking he was the hottest guy he ever seen and the realizing that his eyes seemed unfocused. The cane he saw beside him made everything fall into place.

Castiel is blind. 

They practically became instant friends, mostly through their love of music. Deans day wasn’t complete seeing Castiel smile. 

“Dean?” Castiel said, breaking his thoughts, “Are you alright?”

“Dean?”Castiel said, breaking his thoughts; “Are you alright?”

“Cas…” Dean said, “There’s something I need to tell you.”

Castiel frowned, but nodded.

“You know I used to be a fireman right?” he said, Castiel nodding.

“I’m retired now…because I got injured.” Dean said, swallowing a lump down his throat, “It was a bad fire. I was reckless, I kept going forward in the place and the floor crumbled and I fell. I busted my shoulder, and I also got burned…badly.”

Dean looked down and clenched his hands.

 

“I got burns over half of my body. I even got some on my face.” Dean said, “Cas, the day I saw you in the coffee shop was the first time I been out in 4 months.”

Castiel was silent, but he then spoke up.

“Well, that explains why you don’t like going out.” Castiel said, “But, I still want to see you, Dean.”

“Cas, I’m really fucked up.”

“Dean, it’s still you.”

Dean looked at Castiel and then sighed, walking up and sitting in front of him. Cas smiled s he reached out and touch Deans face.

He first felt the bristles of Deans beard and the plumpness of his lips. He felt he had strong cheekbones and then felt the left side of his face. From his cheek to his neck, he felt the burn scars and Castiel could feel how bad they are. He then smiled at Dean.

“You’re beautiful, Dean.” He said, making Dean tense. 

“Cas…” 

“You are.” Castiel insisted, “You don’t have to believe me, but that’s how I see you.”

Dean felt a lump in his throat as he gave out a watery gasp.

“Cas…I…I…shit!” he said as he grabbed Castiel in a hug, his emotions getting the better of him.

Beauty is truly in the eye of the beholder.

**Author's Note:**

> This is some I wanna write for a while.
> 
> So firefighter Dean with blind Cas, I just wanted to write with Cas “seeing” Dean, who is covered with burn scars.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
